Conventional inorganic light-emitting diodes (ILEDs) are usually used as backlight sources in backlight modules of liquid crystal display devices. As display technologies and ILED technologies develop, ILEDs are used as pixels in high-resolution display panels, to realize ILED display panels.
When forming the ILED display panels, the ILEDS are grown on a growth substrate, and then the ILEDs are transferred to an array substrate. Currently, a transfer head is used to pick up the ILEDs and then transfer the ILEDs to the array substrate. The transfer head uses a static electrical force, a Van der Waals force, or a magnetic force, to pick up and transfer the ILEDs. The transfer head has a complex structure, and a process for forming the transfer head is complicated. The transfer head is easy to be broken. A process for picking up/transferring the ILEDs has a low success rate.
Thus, there is a need to provide a transfer head with a simple structure to solve problems in current display technologies.
The disclosed transfer head, an array of the transfer head, and a method for transferring inorganic light-emitting diodes are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.